nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Ribbit
- Turn left - Turn Right |preq/seq= |development= |credits='Design' Jay D. Smith Programming Aaron Steed Music Dave Cowen Physics powered by Box 2D |special= |menu= |game= |avatarsFromGame= |description = What happens when a rabbit and a frog are joined together? Bouncing action!}} Ribbit is a platforming action game released on July 14th, 2010. The player controls a half-frog half-rabbit creature seeking revenge against Dr. Siamese, who is responsible for merging these creatures together. ---- Controls * Left arrow key - Turn left * Right arrow key - Turn right Spinning 180 degrees around so that the other head lands on the platform allows for a super jump, useful for getting up on walls and destroying enemies. If Ribbit turns one hundred eighty degrees after doing a super jump, it will perform a mega jump, making it fly higher and increase the point multiplier. Gameplay In the game Ribbit the player must use momentum to use a power jump and to move through the level. Often objects must be bounced over and avoided, and the player must carefully think how to move the character since certain objects will react to the rabbit or frog's head. Introduction Levels Level 1 This level introduces the player to the gameplay. At the beginning of the level is a cloud shaped box that briefly indicates what the player should do in order to move. As ribbit progresses, there will be various hills, from small ones to bigger sized ones, for the player should often modify their movements and powered jumps. Since it is the first level of the game, there is no presence of enemies. Finally the player must have ribbit to reach the checkered ring at the end of the level to complete it successfully. Level 2 Early in the level, the first enemies are introduced, which are the flyapillars. As the level begins, ribbit will encounter a group of four flyapillars flying together from left to right through two platforms. In order for the player not to get hurt when passing through, ribbit has got to make a super jump, which will at the same time destroy a few flyapillars. After moving further, for the first time in the game, toadabits are introduced appearing as group of three, which if not avoided properly may harm ribbit. However, the player may collect the heart pick-ups nearby to restore ribbit's health if a heart was lost. After jumping out of a gap full of flyapillars, the player will make it to a plain long platform that cointains a bunch of turtarafts (another enemy) walking on it normally from left to right. If ribbit goes further, after a small hill there is an area that has got the checkered ring. Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Ending Enemies * Crocoflies - It is seen flying or standing in a level but does not attack. They are often seen in groups. * Toadabits - They have the ability to jump to harm Ribbit. * Turtarafs '- It walks around but does not attack. * 'Electric eels '-It kills Ribbit on contact. They can make an electric path with two placed in the same horizontal or vertical way. * 'Dogchineal '-When it is close to Ribbit, it will start rolling on the stage, trying to reach ribbit to harm it. * 'Jellyguins -They shield themselves by electrocuting Ribbit after a short amount of time. If they are not shielded, a powered jump can be used to kill them. * Porcuserpents - They will lay down and protect themselves with spikes when Ribbit is close to them. When Ribbit gets far from them, it will turn into a regular snake. A super jump can be used to kill it, though the player must be fast. * Catpiders '''- They appear in darker areas of levels and are seen constantly swinging up and down slowly. A powered jump must be used to kill it, or Ribbit will lose a heart. * Interactive Objects *'Buttons '- Buttons must be pushed to open certain areas. *'Breakable Blocks '- Breakable blocks must be repeatedly hit back and fourth to be broken. Development At one point Ribbit was worked on in early March 2010 . The game was released on July 14th, 2010 . In retrospect, Nitrome felt that Ribbit's gameplay mechanoc would have worked better if it was changed in some way . Ribbit's gameplay mechanic was used as the basis of the gameplay mechanic for Go Pogo . Trivia * The game's name is based on the name of the half frog half rabbit main character Ribbit. Ribbit's name is a combination of the sound frogs make, ribbit, and rabbit. References es:Ribbit Category:Ribbit Category:Platform games Category:Action games Category:Games Category:2010 games Category:Music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by Aaron Steed Category:Box 2D Physics Category:Art by Jay Smith Category:Browser games Category:Level-based games